


Ties instead of sweaters

by JuZu



Series: We call it smart family business [9]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Mafia AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuZu/pseuds/JuZu
Summary: Jaskier has his first Christmas at the Rivia mansion and Geralt plans to spoil him rotten.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: We call it smart family business [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874068
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Ties instead of sweaters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this_gdmn_thing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_gdmn_thing/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!  
> And to those that don't celebrate Christmas, enjoy the days off!  
> This is my present to all of you!
> 
> I can't believe I managed to get this done in time. This fic is a gift to the amazing [this_gdmn-thing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_gdmn_thing/pseuds/this_gdmn_thing) for the idea that saved the whole story.

Every corner of the Rivia mansion was decorated with lights, trees, ornaments, stars and everything christmas related. Jaskier had never seen so much Christmas in one place in his life. Just seeing so many people decorate the house within mere hours was an experience. But his favorite place was the dining room. It was the only room with a fireplace and it had the biggest Christmas tree he had ever seen. He spent hours looking at it from every angle, looking at every ornament and ribbon. There were already a few presents under the tree and Jaskier was nearly bursting with excitement. He put his own present for Geralt under the tree. He had bought it ages ago and he couldn’t wait for Geralt to open it.

  
Christmas was always special to Jaskier. When he was young it was the only time of year his parents were nice to him. At the university he would celebrate with his roommates that stayed over the christmas break. He missed the christmas concerts with his band and the intimate moments they shared together. It was better than his past few christmases. Those were spent alone in his apartment. No decorations, no nothing. He couldn’t afford it. He used to watch Christmas movies and get black out drunk, or plan so many shows he had no time to feel bad. But this year would be amazing. Still anxiety crawled its way up Jaskier’s body, what if they didn’t get him presents? He didn’t even know what to buy for everyone. Did he have to buy presents for everyone? He couldn’t get that done in time! 

Geralt watched how Jaskier went from amazing to anxious. He didn’t like Jaskier like this, but the more riled up he was, the more fun it was to calm him down. He should feel bad about it but he really didn’t. He watched Jaskier freak out a little longer before walking to him.  
  
“My Pettirosso. Enjoying the tree?” he asked. Jaskier turned his way, trying to mask his worry with a smile but Geralt didn’t fall for it. "Jaskier, I can see right through you. Come here my love. What's going on?" Geralt opened his arms for him. Jaskier ran towards him and fell into his arms.   
  


"Geralt... dear heart, what is Christmas like here? Do I have to do anything?" he asked. Geralt ran his hands over Jaskier's back.  
  


"Christmas is the time of year I show thanks to everyone that works for me. From Lambert and Coën high up to the whore in the darkest parts of town. All of them are cared for. I arrange dinners, days off, presents, decorations. Whatever they need for the perfect Christmas within reason. Most of my people celebrate with their family or their team. Some prefer to stay alone, others go to friends. Everyone else comes here, to celebrate with me." Jaskier teared up the more Geralt talked. He didn't see this kind of generosity coming.  
  


"Dear heart, that's amazing. You have the Christmas spirit down to an art," he said in awe.  
  


"I try my best. I put everyone through a lot of shit all year, they deserve something in return. Does this ease your worries?"  
  


"So... I don't have to get you a present? You don't do that?"  
  


"You can but you don't have to. Just you being with me is enough.” Jaskier giggled at that and kissed Geralt’s cheek in thanks. When he leaned back something caught his eye. He ran his hand down Geralt’s chest and grabbed his tie.  
  
“Geralt. What the fuck?” In his hand was the ugliest tie he had ever seen. It was bright red with cartoon reindeers on it. He looked up from it right into Geralt’s laughing face.   
  
“Do you like it? It’s a Christmas tradition my grandfather started.” Jaskier couldn’t keep a straight face anymore and started laughing.   
  
“It’s beautiful my love. It looks stunning. So instead of sweaters you do ties?”   
  
“Even we get in the Christmas spirit. I never owned a Christmas sweater.” Geralt ran his hands up Jaskier’s back and put them on his shoulders. “Since you love the tree so much, how about I get us some drinks and we can stare at it all afternoon? Ciri is with Regis and I have surprisingly nothing to do.” Jaskier beamed at the suggestion.   
  
“Hot chocolate with a lot of whipped cream?”   
  
“I’ll even add mini marshmallows.”  
  


A soft rug, a thick blanket and a warm drink were all they needed to have a romantic afternoon. Geralt sat with his back against a heavy chair, Jaskier in between his legs with his back against his chest. A big blanket was wrapped around both of them, the fireplace was roaring. Geralt had one arm wrapped around Jaskier to hold him tight against his chest. Jaskier was staring up and down the tree with big eyes, fascinated by every ornament.  
  


The sight of Jaskier enjoying himself was already the highlight of Geralt’s holiday season. Just the fact that Jaskier was here with him and wanted to be with him was a gift for Geralt. He didn’t want anything else but this beautiful man.  
  


Geralt’s eyes went over the presents under the tree. He knew what most of them were and for who. He liked to know everything. But a few were a mystery. His eyes eventually landed on one of Jaskier’s presents. He chose it himself, he found it was fitting. He knew he should wait until Christmas but…  
  


“Jaskier. Do you mind if I give you one of your presents now?” he asked. Jaskier turned his head to look at him, a hint of fear visible on his face.  
  
“Presents? How many do you have?”   
  
“Just a few. Nothing special but I want to use this time to spoil you. You don’t have to give me as many presents as I give to you, your love is enough for me.” Jaskier melted against Geralt’s chest with a big smile.   
  
“If you insist on giving me an early gift, who am I to deny you?”   
  
“Hmm..” Geralt pulled Jaskier tight against him for a moment and pressed a kiss on his head. The giggle Jaskier let out filled him with a warm feeling he never wanted to miss. He kept Jaskier close for a moment longer before he stood up to pick up the present. It wasn’t hard to find it among all the boxes. He sat down in front of Jaskier and handed him a beautifully wrapped box. The wrapping paper was a shining gold with small white and blue snowflakes. The way Jaskier’s eyes lit up made Geralt smile.   
  
“It’s beautiful. I don't want to ruin it," Jaskier said with a pout. Geralt raises an eyebrow. Jaskier giggles. "You're right, I do!" He ripped open the wrapping paper, revealing a notebook. It was black, decorated with gold borders and swirls in the corners. Jaskier opened it to find that every page was blank. He looked a little confused at Geralt.  
  
"It's a new notebook for you to write in. You have started a new life here and I feel like this is a good start for the next chapter," Gera;t explained. Jaskier stared at the book, then at Geralt. Tears filled his eyes and he sniffled. He gently put the book down and leaned forward to pull Geralt into a hug.   
  
"I love it Geralt. Thank you," he whispered. There were so many words in his head but none would come out. There was no way to describe how he felt at this moment but loved would do it the most justice.   
  
Geralt wrapped his arms around Jaskier as well and pulled him on his lap. The warm feeling from earlier intensified when Jaskier expressed his love and gratitude. They sat like this for a long while until Jaskier could finally speak again.  
  
"Now my present feels a little out of place. It's not as thought out as yours," he confessed. "But I'd like to give it to you too if you don't mind."  
  
"Show me." Jaskier freed himself from Geralt's arms and picked up his present. It wasn't as nicely wrapped as Geralt's and the paper the store used was very plain but that shouldn't matter right? He turned to Geralt and held out his gift.  
  
"I... I hope you like it," he said with a block in his stomach. His hands were shaking a little when Geralt reached out. Instead of the present, Geralt grabbed his hands.   
  
"Jaskier. Thank you. I appreciate this gift so much. Not many people are genuine in their gifts but I know you are. You have no idea what this small gesture means to me." Jaskier teared up again and nodded. Geralt finally took the gift and slowly unwrapped it. Inside was a sweater, an ugly Christmas sweater. He snorted when he held it up. "Jaskier, this is the most amazing sweater I have ever seen. Thank you so much." He pulled Jaskier into another hug. "I love it. I love you." Jaskier's fears were eased and he smiled brightly. This Christmas would be amazing.

  
  


Christmas came quickly and the house filled up with people. Geralt was nowhere to seen though and Jaskier started to get worried. Lambert eased his worries quickly.  
  


"He always does this. He shows up last with the most godawful tie you've ever seen. He has to feed his fucking ego," he said. "He will be here soon. So who's tie is the ugliest so far?"   
  


Jaskier looked around him. Coën's tie was rather plain, it had strips filled with white reindeers and snowflakes. Eskel found a tie with Christmas ornaments in the worst colors and was high on the list. Lambert wore a tie with sewn-on plush presents, it looked terrible. Jaskier himself wore one that looked like a Christmas tree. Even Ciri wore a tie, decorated with animals wearing Christmas hats.   
  


"Lambert, I can't decide. But I think Aiden is winning with his 'Happy birthday Jesus' tie," Jaskier said eventually.   
  
"The fucker is always good at finding terrible ties. I don't know where he buys them."   
  


Finally, Geralt appeared and the room went silent. He was wearing Jaskier's sweater and a big grin. The sweater was terrible, to say the least. It was bright red, in the middle was a Christmas tree. It was decorated with handguns and grenades. The top was still a star but it had a bullet hole. Behind it were explosions. There was a row of shotguns above the tree, some crossed. The sleeves were decorated with several rows of different types of guns. All topped off with Geralt's smug face. 

Everyone looked at him in stunned silence. Then someone giggled, then another joined. Soon the room was filled with loud laughter and Geralt joined himself. After a minute or so everyone went back to talking or dancing. Geralt walked up to Jaskier and Lambert, one looked proud, the other tried to hide his laughter. Everyone Geralt passed, started laughing again. Jaskier was beyond excited that Geralt wore his sweater.  
  


"Geralt, you're actually wearing it!" Jaskier said with tears in his eyes. "Turn around, I want to see you in your full glory!" Geralt gave him a nod and slowly turned around. Both Lambert and Jaskier could see why everyone was laughing again. His hair was tied back as usual but not with a black ribbon but with a green ribbon with a small mistletoe attached to it. Jaskier stared with an open mouth, Lambert burst into laughter to the point Eskel had to support him. Geralt stepped closer to Jaskier.   
  
"Do you like it, my Pettirosso?" he asked. Jaskier snapped his mouth shut and nodded.   
  
"I can't believe you're wearing it with everyone here. It's... amazing Geralt." Geralt wrapped his arms around Jaskier and pulled him against his chest.  
  


"Of course I would. I have to be the ugliest out of everyone right?" 


End file.
